


Consider This...

by flickawhip



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jacqueline and Deidre end up alone.





	Consider This...

They end up alone, of course, despite both women not wanting to be trapped together, Jacqueline had growled softly, ignoring that she was both interested in and hated Deidre at the same time to move to push against the door. Nothing happened, again. She had never once wanted to take the woman in and yet Kimmy had insisted. Now though Kimmy was gone and she was here... with her. 

The silence that had fallen between them was filled with silent confusion, Deidre had never once known how to let her guard down and, if she was honest, she preferred to hide her bad mood and arousal behind anger and rudeness. She liked to be in charge.... and she had not been in charge since the incident.

Zombie outbreaks were not what she had expected and yet... she was oddly pleased to at least be stuck alone with Jacqueline. Deidre had smiled as she finally let her guard down, choosing to move closer to Jacqueline, the two of them needing to stay warm and Deidre knew that she would have to make the first move, having been enough of a bitch she had probably pushed Jacqueline away, pushing her away long enough that now it would hurt to tell her the truth. 

“Okay, consider this... we are literally the last people alive....”

Deidre paused then added.

“And we do look... flawless.”

Jacqueline had sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. 

“We won’t win here Deidre.... those zombies are.... and I can’t believe I’m saying this.... worse than you... and more tenacious...”

“So if we won’t win... is there any harm in giving in to what we want?”

“Fine.”

Jacqueline had sighed, moving to pull Deidre closer, admitting to herself, finally, that she did actually want warmth and Deidre.


End file.
